


[Podfic of] Communicating with Firetrucks, by fictionalaspect & sunsetmog

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Cover Art, Discovery, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Happy Ending, Internal Conflict, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Post-Split, Romance, coming to terms with a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Communicating with Firetrucks by fictionalaspect & sunsetmog.</p>
<p>"Summary: There’s a note on the table that just says, gone to the store. coffee here -----> in thick black sharpie. Brendon’s left Spencer’s favorite mug next to the coffee machine, but Spencer’s too busy staring down at the note to pay proper attention to his coffee. At the bottom of the note, Brendon’s scrawled, love you <3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Communicating with Firetrucks, by fictionalaspect & sunsetmog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Communicating with Firetrucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323327) by [fictionalaspect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect), [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/01CommunicatingwithFiretruckscoverart_zpsda497df5.jpeg.html)[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/02CommunicatingWithFiretruckscoverart_zpsd9b04101.jpeg.html)[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/03CommunicatingWithFiretruckscoverart_zps8753942b.jpg.html) [](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/04CommunicatingWithFiretruckscoverart_zps32c3556e.jpg.html)

**Part One** (54 minutes 38 seconds, 50 MB): [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%2001%20Communicating%20with%20Firetrucks.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. 

**Part Two** (40 minutes 57 seconds, 38 MB): [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/02%2002%20Communicating%20with%20Firetrucks.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. 

**Part Three** (48 minutes 49 seconds, 46 MB): [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/03%2003%20Communicating%20with%20Firetrucks.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. 

**Part Four** (61 minutes 50 seconds, 57 MB): [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/04%2004%20Communicating%20with%20Firetrucks.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. 

Or the whole shebang as an .m4b **audiobook**! (3 hours 26 minutes 16 seconds, 188 MB): [Click here](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Communicating%20with%20Firetrucks.m4b). 

Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [fictionalaspect](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/profile) and [sunsetmog](http://sunsetmog-fics.livejournal.com/profile) for a very welcoming blanket podfic permission and blanket transformative work permission respectively! It's one of my favorite things to encounter in fic when an author can introduce a kink that I'm not familiar with or wouldn't consider myself interested in and they get me hooked. This fic has become a go-to example of that very phenomenon. The themes of trust, vulnerability, trusting your partner are just too beautifully portrayed to resist. I podficced this both because I love the story so much and also because I want everyone to read/listen to it! Also, if you enjoy giggling at bloopers (I know I do), then check out my [Firetrucks tag on tumblr](http://theonecalledeli.tumblr.com/tagged/CWFiretrucks). 

This podfic is dedicated to [Trib](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bdr28) with love and belated Christmas wishes. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 


End file.
